The New Casey
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: Casey and Derek place a bet that Casey can't become more popular than him by prom. Who will win? What will become of Casey? What is that new thing Derek's feeling?love?R&R.WILL BE DASEY


Casey McDonald wasn't actually what you called popular. She grubbed for the highest score on her test, she wore too much clothes that were just a bit loose for someone with a body like her, she fell down stairs, and she was known for always wanting to be the best student at Thompson High. In other words, she was the total opposite of Derek Venturi, who happened to be her oh so lovely stepbrother.

Derek Venturi was what most people considered a highschool God. He walked the halls like he owned them. Girls instantly melted when they caught a glimpse of his trademark smirk. Guys would dream of being him. Every hockey team wanted him to be their captian. He was the most popular guy at Thompson High. Everyone knew him and he was always being invited to the hottest parties around the town. He was known as the total opposite of Casey McDonald, his oh so wonderful stepsister.

"Derek Venturi, since you've seen to find something else or _someone_ else in this classroom more interesting than my lesson, you should be able to tell me why Marcus Junius Brutus wanted to kill Julius Caesar?" asked Mrs.Hough.

Derek smirked as he popped his collar. He cleared his throat. "Dear Mrs.Hough, I'm sure all of us can agree that Brutus hated Caesar because Caesar was totally hitting on Brutus's girl. I mean, let's get real. If Tinker; for example, was hitting on my girl, I'd want to kill him too. Don't you agree?"

Mrs.Hough rolled her eyes as the classroom bursted out into a fit of laughter. Derek chuckled to himself as Sam and Ralph gave him high fives. This would probably end up giving him another F for the year, and probably one or two detentions but it helped his cool facter rise to the maxium.

"Mr.Venturi, my class, after school." Mrs.Hough said smoothly as she gave Derek a cold stare.

The class grew quiet as every head turned into his direction. He smirked as he placed his head into his hands and looked up at the celling. Great, just great.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs.McDonald can you please give me the answer to the following problem. What do you get when you combine Caesuim and H2O?" quizzed Mr.Rouge.

"Well giving that it is one of the heavier alkali metals, it would most likely be highly explosive as the hydrogen gas produced by the reaction is heated by the thermal energy released at the same time, causing ignition, and a violent explosion,the same as all alkali metals, but because caesium is so reactive, this explosive reaction can even be triggered by cold water or ice." smiled Casey as the teacher nodded.

"Very well done. I couldn't have answered any better myself." praised he.

Casey looked around to see every student coughing into their hands saying grubby as loudly as they could without getting in trouble. Casey looked at Emily who raised her eyebrows at her before scribbling a note to Casey. It flew onto her desk. Casey glanced up before carefully unfolding it under the desk.

_Case,  
Do you have to be such a smart person?  
You had somewhat of a good rep. and you've just been renamed the grade-grubber.  
You better think of something to fix it and fast cause Derek isnt going to help you this time._

Casey sighed to herself as she heard her name being called behind her. Crap. She was caught reading the note. She looked over to Emily to give her the thanks Em look. Emily quickly mouthed I'm sorry.

"Mrs.McDonald, you know the rules. No notes allowed in the classroom. Unfortantly, I didn't expect my best student to break the rules, so I'm forced to give you detention. Sorry Casey, but I'm sticking to my decision." stated Mr.Rouge.

Casey groaned as she banged her head against the desk. Detention. Great. Just what she needed. She had a exam tomorrow and wanted to go straight home and begin her studying, but instead she was forced to go to _detention _for an hour. From what Emily had described to Casey, detention was just a mini-jail for the many freaks that roamed Thompson High.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Case, you are like one of the top students in this entire building. How in the world did you get detention this week before me?" Sam joked as he stood aside Casey.

"Sam, I have no idea. I got caught reading a stupid note about grade grubbing, and Mr.Rouge had to follow his "handbook" and give me detention. Do you know what this means? I could pass for a juvenile delinquent now! Sam what am I going to do-this could go down on my permanted record! I could get rejected from college!" panicked Casey as she began fridgiting.

Sam chuckled lightly to himself. It had been a few months since Casey and him had broken up, but they remanded very close friends. Almost like brother and sister, minus the fighting. He would always love Casey, after all, she was his first love. Even though he loved her, he let her go. He knew she wasn't happy with the relationship. No matter how much the both of them wanted to make it work, they just couldn't create that chemisty and fussion.

"Case, calm down. What is this, like your first detention in your entire life? You are as smart as Albert Einstein. If any college would be stupid enough to decline your application, then you don't deserve them." he coaxed.

Casey giggled lightly. "Sam, Albert Einstein's parents thought he was mentally disabled in high school. But thanks, I know you meant for it to be a compliment. You are a really good friend Sam. Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek, _dude_, you're going to eventually have to stop with the pranks. We have six months left of our senior year and then college. The pranks and jokes were fine in our Freshman and junior year, but after a while you have to be serious. You can't rely on hockey to throw a scholarship your way. What happens when the college application askes for any past school successes and all you can put is pulled the biggest prank on the substitue ever?" Kendra stated roughly.

She had ended it with Derek at least four months ago although she still acted sorta friendly towards him. She had matured a lot over the past months. She started worrying about her grades, and stopped believing everything she heard from the rumors.

"Kendra, I go to college, I graduate as a pro hockey player. Simple as that. No need to worry about grades and such. If you remember correctly, I am the best player to ever play on this school's hockey team." Derek smirked as he leaned against his locker. Kendra rolled her eyes as she made her best fake smile.

"Derek, you go to college, you _don't_ graduate because you were too busy _partying _to study; therefore, you'd be stuck in college or elsewhere like working as a trashman picking up other people's garbage or even better. You could work at a fast food building like McDonalds or Wendy's. Who knows, you could even work at the Dollar General. After all, that will be the _only_ store you can afford." She smiled bitterly to Derek before walking off towards her newest boyfriend, Tinker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey slowly turned the cold metal knob as she took her first step into detention. Emily was exactally right on the way detention looked, sounded, and even smelled. There before Casey's eyes, stood kids making out in the corner, people playing Blackjack, people talking cell phones, and of course, the people who were simply doing all three.

She took out her yellow card saying the room number and teacher name, but to her suprise, the teacher was out cold sleeping. She looked around weirded out as she placed the yellow note card on the side on the teacher's brown leather shoe which was propped up on the desk.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't Mrs. Perfect. What happened princess? Wait don't tell me. You finally grubbed too much and the teachers thought that detention was a great punishment for it? Wow Case. Even they're trying to tell you that you have not one ounce of rep in high school. What a shame." smirked Derek as he sat on the desk's top.

Casey narrowed her eyes at him. "DER-EK Venturi. I have you know that I am _only _here because someone threw me a note and I was caught reading it in class. And for your information, just remember that whole rep thing when I'm the big time famous multimillonare and you're still in school studying to become a garbage collecter."

"Okay, what is it with girls and garbage? Secondly, I bet you couldn't become more popular than me by the time prom gets here." Derek grinned.

"And if I can? What's in it for me?" asked Casey as she folded her arms across her chest.

"The pleasure of being popular as well as loser does winner's chores for a year." he sighed.

"Deal." Grinned Casey as she stuck out her hand. Derek grabbed it as they shook. This was the beginning of a new life for Casey McDonald.


End file.
